


Anyone You Want

by AislinMarue



Series: Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tomki, Top!Loki, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki offers Tom a reward for the human's devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone You Want

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was something I'd been toying with for a few weeks and I'm glad I finally sat down to write it out. No real plot, but I've been neglecting Loki and Tom lately so I felt it was time to make up for that. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your feedback!

Tom couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a quiet night in with Loki. His schedule had been more hectic than usual over the last few months including a multitude of interviews about his various projects and a memorable appearance at Comic Con in San Diego that wasn’t likely to be forgotten for many a year to come.

It made evenings like this, where he could just sit on the sofa curled up with his lover all the more precious to the actor. There was nothing Tom loved more than to relax with the Norse god in his embrace and though Loki was usually tight-lipped about any sort of verbal affection, Tom could tell that he felt the same.

Shifting as the program on the television continued, Tom turned his head to brush a kiss to his lover’s jaw. He smiled when Loki turned his head enough to kiss the actor’s forehead in return, then both directed their attention back to the show.

Tom’s friend, Benedict Cumberbatch, was walking in Buckingham Palace in a sheet as Sherlock Holmes and seeing it always made him laugh as he did this time.

“Oh, Ben. This scene was utterly priceless. I bet he had so much fun filming it,” Tom murmured, watching as Mark Gatiss, playing Sherlock’s brother, nearly caused him to lose the sheet as well as any meager amount of decency he had left given his state of undress. This state of undress and the way Tom’s gaze lingered on the actor’s pale body did not escape his lover’s notice.

When Loki turned to him, dark brow arched, Tom had to pause, glancing at him curiously. That look on the god’s face could lead to any number of things, most of which left the actor more nervous than he’d care to admit.

“Thomas,” Loki murmured, shifting closer to his lover, voice low in his ear, “might I ask you something?”

“Of course, darling. What is it?” Tom asked, giving Loki his full attention as well as muting the television.

“Have you ever found yourself attracted to someone else since we’ve been together?” the god inquired, leaning back a bit to study the mortal closely.

Oh damn. With one question Tom saw his entire life flash before his eyes. It was not a pleasant sensation to experience. He knew the answer would have to be the truth. There would be no falsehoods spoken to the God of Lies. Loki would see through it easily. Tom truly didn’t want to lie to his lover in any case. Yet there was still fear of how Loki would react to his answer.

“Yes,” Tom uttered quietly, but truthfully, feeling it would be best to get it over with and await Loki’s reaction.

Tom had expected many things from his lover as a result, but what he got never even cross his mind.

Loki smiled.

It threw Tom off completely. The smile the god wore was a genuine one. Not the malicious or even mischievous ones that he was well known for. An honest to god, pun intended, smile and Tom had no idea what to do with it.

“You speak the truth,” Loki said, earning a slow nod from Tom.

“I don’t want to lie to you, love. You know I wouldn’t do that. I’d also never act on any attraction I felt for another.” Loki did and he also could easily see the sincerity in the mortal’s words.

“I’ve no doubt of your integrity, Thomas. I’m not under any illusion that you would be unfaithful to me. Though, for your devotion as well as your honesty, perhaps I may offer a gift.” The words were a low whisper against the human’s ear, the god’s lips brushing over the sensitive lobe as he spoke.

“There’s no need for that,” Tom tried to protest, but the effect was ruined by the shiver that coursed down his spine and the way he leaned into his god, eyes closing.

“Do not refuse me, Thomas. I wish to reward you and I shall. Tonight I offer you anyone you could ever want. You’ve but to choose and you shall have them.” Loki brushed a kiss to Tom’s jawline before getting to his feet in front of the actor.

Tom was left speechless, blinking up at Loki, but before he could offer any further protests or reasons why he didn’t need such a gift, Loki continued.

“Perhaps your friend on the television, Benedict? You speak of him often and fondly.” It was barely a second, Loki standing before him, then suddenly it was Ben in Loki’s place. Though the gleam in those familiar blue eyes was one Tom had only ever seen in his lover’s. Utterly mischievous.

Clad as Ben in his Sherlock costume, Loki spread his hands wide, his voice that of Benedict’s as well, lovely and deep, “Would you have me for the night, Tom? All you have to do is say so.”

All Tom could manage while trying to overcome his shock was a shake of his head. No, he didn’t want Ben. 

Loki shifted once more then, Benedict’s form changing into that of Chris Hemsworth, yet still with the trickster’s gleaming mischief there in his eyes. Though taking on his brother’s appearance made him grimace for a brief moment.

“What of the mighty Thor then? Do you find Hemsworth appealing?” Loki stepped around the coffee table, clad in what Tom knew was one of Chris’ favorite suits, but still, Tom shook his head.

“As you wish.” Chris’ form morphed into Robert’s, wearing the casual clothes of Tony Stark from the Avengers.

“I can do this all night, Tom. Anyone you choose, no repercussions of any kind.” A smirk curled “Robert’s” lips, Loki slowly pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table leisurely.

“No,” Tom said quietly, watching the god’s movements from where he lingered on the sofa.

“Robert” changed to Mark Ruffalo, the normally kind and warm look in those brown eyes nowhere to be seen. 

“What of the good doctor?” Loki said in Mark’s deep voice, lips curled in that smirk still, “No chance of the green beast making an appearance.”

“I don’t want any of them,” the actor managed to say this time, rising from his seat and approaching the Norse god.

“Ah, I see,” “Mark” murmured, then became Scarlett in a clinging black dress that accented her curves beautifully, “Perhaps you’re more interested in the fairer sex this evening?”

“Scarlett” approached him, sliding her arms up around Tom’s neck with a playful smile on her soft lips.

“Loki, no,” Tom said, shaking his head, then quickly continuing before his lover could shift once again, “I don’t want any of them. Just you.”

That gave the god pause, but he appeared as himself once more after a moment, peering at Tom intently.

“You’ve no desire to accept my gift?” he asked, confusion and perhaps the beginnings of anger in his tone.

“Loki, darling, _you_ are the gift. I don’t need or want anyone else. I may find another attractive, yes, but the only one I want is you. As long as I have you, I’m completely happy.” Tom lifted his hands up, gently framing his lover’s face between his palms.

It wasn’t often the God of Mischief found himself feeling humbled. Least of all by a mortal. Yet with just a few simple, heartfelt words from his lover, Loki felt that unfamiliar feeling with such strength he had to lower his gaze from Tom’s face.

“You are certain?” he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice only to have his gaze once more met by those blue eyes that seemed to see so much.

“More certain than I’ve ever been of anything in my entire life, love,” Tom murmured quietly, yet so sincerely, closing the distance between their lips to press them together.

It was like someone flipped a switch and suddenly, Loki wasn’t the quiet, uncertain being Tom had just witnessed. Suddenly, he was the God of Mischief and Lies in all his seductive and terrifying glory. 

Strong arms wound their way around the actor’s waist, pulling him flush against his lover’s body as Loki sought to claim Tom with his kiss, deep and possessive. Tom could do nothing but cling and let himself be claimed, hands rising to fist in that long dark hair.

“Mine,” Loki whispered fiercely when their mouths parted, green eyes gleaming with other-worldly light. Then they weren’t in the living room anymore, but the bedroom instead and Loki’s hands made short work of Tom’s clothes while his mouth trailed a path of fire down the mortal’s neck.

Tom gasped as teeth bit into the tender flesh at the underside of his jaw, head falling back to give Loki as much access as possible. Already he could see that this wasn’t so much a reward for him, really, as it was a need for Loki to reassure himself that Tom wasn’t going to abandon him. It didn’t bother Tom in the slightest. Whatever Loki needed, Tom would give and gladly.

Letting himself be stripped bare, Tom stepped out of his pants when they hit the floor, his fair skin flushed, breath quickened as Loki used his magic to remove his own clothes hurriedly. He always preferred to undress Tom normally as if he were unwrapping a present for himself.

Bare skin met and earned a low growl of pleasure from the god as he took his lover into his arms once more, lips seeking the mortal’s in as heated a kiss as the last had been and leaving Tom weak in the knees so that he had to cling to Loki’s shoulders or he risked losing his footing.

Tongues duelled and played while hands sought out wonderfully bare flesh to explore, even to mark with the slow drag of short nails, both losing themselves in the other. It was familiar and welcome. Safe and sacred.

When they tumbled onto the bed, Tom ended up flat on his back with Loki above him. It was then, looking down into the eyes of his beloved mortal, that the god resolved to show his Thomas what true worship was. This man who, despite the numerous crimes in Loki’s past, loved him without hesitation, completely and unconditionally. Thomas would know what it meant to be loved by Loki, God of Chaos.

Loki summoned his magic, a faint green and gold glow surrounding his hands. When he shifted to lie between his mortal’s thighs and kiss him once more, he brushed his magic-wreathed hands over Tom’s skin at his shoulders.

The touch was barely there, yet, thanks to Loki’s magic, Tom felt it with every fiber of his being. The magic coursed through him, seeking out every pleasure point and stimulating them all at once. Tom sucked in a sharp breath, arching beneath Loki as he clutched at his lover’s shoulders.

Loki’s kisses were deep, his touch remaining light as a feather as he moved his hands down from Tom’s shoulders over his chest. He paused when he came to the mortal’s nipples, his touch firmer then as he teased and played with the sensitive nubs. The cry Tom gave as the magic did its work was music to Loki’s ears as he let his mouth move down Tom’s jaw lazily. His mouth was not the focus of this after all. His hands were the important part.

Loki was touching him in one specific place yet Tom felt it as if Loki’s hands were everywhere, channeling that wonderful magic through even the deepest parts of his body and soul. It was a pleasure unlike any he’d ever known and Tom heard the almost inhuman sounds he was making as Loki teased and played with his nipples. His cock was already weeping and desperate for attention, heavy and thick where it rested against his stomach.

A smile curved the god’s lips as they trailed down Tom’s neck to his collarbone, Loki let his hands continue on, brushing over his lover’s abdomen in that same feather-light touch that he’d started with. He was saving firmer contact for the more sensitive areas it would seem. He also seemed in no hurry, taking his time to let his touch wander and worship the body that writhed for more of his touch.

“God,” Tom whispered thickly, eyes tightly closed with his head thrown back over the pillow, exposing his neck to a bite from his lover’s teeth.

“Yes?” Loki grinned, fingertips moving over Tom’s stomach slowly, the glow surrounding his hands casting a soft shine to the mortal’s flesh.

He couldn’t even laugh at Loki’s response, too busy panting and aching, his body desperate for more, for all that his lover had to give, yet despairing of the fact that already, with barely any touches or foreplay from Loki, Tom found himself close to orgasm. More than likely thanks to the clever bit of magic Loki was working on him steadily.

With effort, Tom unclenched one hand from the sheets that he’d first grabbed when Loki’s magic came into play, reaching down with it to tightly squeeze the base of his cock and ward off his release for a little bit longer.

Loki noticed and nodded his approval, though he did not cease his actions to pleasure the mortal. Hands moving down steadily with that light touch, they ghosted over Tom’s sharp hipbones and down his thighs yet never coming close to where Tom wanted them the most.

“Loki, please,” he begged, his voice utterly wrecked, skin flushed with such need as he shifted restlessly beneath the body what was a mirror to his own.

“What would you have me do?” Loki whispered against the mortal’s flesh, tongue trailing from Tom’s collarbone to the hard nipple that his hand had previously sought to stimulate. He teased the pebbled bit of flesh with the tip of that clever tongue while his hands trailed across the soft skin of Tom’s inner thighs.

“Touch me. Take me. Oh, God, I don’t care, just don’t stop!” His lover’s plea was breathless, body quivering beneath Loki and his pupils blown with pure lust.

A smirk was his response followed by a sharp bite to Tom’s nipple as Loki’s hand curled around his lover’s cock at last in a firm grip. The effect was immediate.

Tom screamed, Loki’s magic seeming to rip him apart with its intensity then putting him right back together again. It tore his orgasm from him with no mercy, his hips bucking and writhing from the force of it as the warmth of his semen spilt across his abdomen and chest as well as Loki’s hand.

When Loki lifted that hand from Tom’s softening cock, he brought it to his lips to lick the evidence of Tom’s release from his fingers, lips remaining curled in that trademark smirk while all Tom could do was lie there boneless on the mattress, panting as if he’d just finished running a marathon.

“Did that please you, my Thomas?” the god purred as he cleaned his hand with his tongue, green eyes lingering on the mortal’s blissed out features.

“Dear God, yes,” Tom managed, voice hoarse, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as he tried to control his breathing.

“Excellent.” Loki finished with his hand, then lowered himself to share the taste of Tom’s orgasm with his lover who was perfectly happy to accept. Their tongues caressed each other almost playfully for several moments before Loki lifted his head and sought to move further down the bed, straddling Tom’s legs.

Tom’s gaze followed Loki’s progress, brows furrowed in curiosity. “Loki, what are you doing?”

“You assumed I was finished with you? Oh, no, Thomas. I’ve only just begun.” With that perhaps ominous warning, the magic around Loki’s hands flared brighter before he brought them down on Tom’s hips, letting his power run its course once more through the mortal’s body.

“Loki!” Tom gasped, blue eyes wide in shock as well as sudden, all-consuming arousal. He felt his cock harden fully once more well before he should’ve been ready for it to, shuddering as that need ran hot through his blood.

“By the time I’ve finished with you, Thomas, you will know what it is to have my favor. And my heart.” Green eyes held blue steadily in that piercing gaze, the strength of the words the god uttered to his mortal searing in their intensity.

Tom could offer no response to this, but none was required as Loki let his magic surround him fully, his hands sliding sensuously over Tom’s skin as the god lowered his head. Lips parting, he swallowed his lover’s aching erection whole, easily taking it in completely until his nose was buried in the coarse hair at the base of Tom’s shaft.

He was incoherent, unable to do more than cry out and thrash as best he could beneath his lover. Though Loki’s hands held firm, keeping his hips pinned down to the bed as he pleasured his mortal lover, restricting his movement. His body demanded to thrust up into that gloriously wet heat, yet with Loki’s hold, he could do nothing but lay there and be subjected to this sweet torture.

Loki shifted to bring one hand down from Tom’s hips to his balls, gently rolling them with his palm. Pleasurable enough normally, but with the addition of his magic, along with Loki’s mouth on Tom’s cock, it left the mortal with tears trailing from those soft blue eyes down into his hair, literally almost sobbing with ecstasy. 

Loki bobbed his head up and down on the rigid length in his mouth, tongue sliding along the thick vein on the underside of the shaft as well as teasing the head whenever he reached it. It was simple to adjust his magic to not only bring intense pleasure to his lover but also to hold off Tom’s release for just a little longer. He’d said he wasn’t finished, after all. He had much more planned for his beloved.

So, in a steady rhythm he continued his movements, taking his lover’s arousal in and out of his mouth. At one point, he hollowed out his cheeks, listening as Tom keened beneath him when he did so. Loki gave a little hum of satisfaction at the sound that only served to make Tom attempt to buck up with his hips once more despite the god’s hold on him.

Loki was relentless as he pleasured his mortal lover, driving Tom almost mad from the god’s attentions. Never had he known such pleasure. So much that part of him feared he’d never recover from this, but he knew Loki would give and give until Tom truly couldn’t take anymore.

Loki’s mouth was glorious on his cock and it left Tom so hard it was nearly painful. The remnants of his earlier tears were still in the actor’s eyes as he lifted his head enough to look down at Loki with his head between Tom’s thighs, vigorously sucking him off and driving him closer and closer to an orgasm that Loki’s magic continually held off.

“Loki,” Tom gasped, his lover’s name another plea as he reached down with his right hand to thread long fingers through the Norse god’s dark hair, “Loki, please, let me, I can’t...”

Tom could almost feel Loki’s lips curl in a smirk around the head of his cock and if that wasn’t a serious turn on, on top of everything else, he had no idea what would be.

With a quiet hum of acceptance, Loki finally allowed his lover to find that desperately coveted release, watching as best he could with his mouth around Tom’s cock still as his lover’s back arched sharply from the force of his orgasm, screaming the god’s name in his own form of worship as his seed spurted onto Loki’s tongue.

The god accepted the gift for the tribute that it was, taking every bit that Tom could give until, once again, his mortal was slumped on the bed. Tom appeared completely sated from the night’s events yet Loki knew he still wasn’t finished yet. He was a kind god when he chose to be, however, allowing Thomas a few moments to compose himself.

The taste of the mortal was still thick on his tongue and Loki savored the bitter, salty flavor as he moved his mouth across Tom’s stomach. Gentle kisses and soft bites were spread over the tender flesh of the man’s abdomen and Loki enjoyed every soft whimper that escaped, thrilling in how thoroughly wrecked he’d made his lover sound.

When Tom reached down to Loki’s cheek softly with his fingers, the god decided he was ready to continue. Tom just didn’t know it yet.

With a smirk, Loki straightened once more, adjusting his position between Tom’s legs to lean in and bring their lips together. This kiss, while passionate certainly, was filled with so much more than arousal and need. Loki poured all that he had into that one gesture as his lips moved against Tom’s, letting his lover feel the depth of his love and devotion for the mortal who had so easily claimed the God of Mischief’s heart.

After raising his head finally, he saw fresh tears in those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much, though they were shining with joy. A small smile curved Loki’s lips, but the tender moment would not distract him from his plan.

Summoning that magic once again, the familiar glow shrouding the god’s body, he pressed his hands to Tom’s body, a broken groan escaping the mortal as he felt his arousal build once more, his cock once again hard and aching against his stomach with precome leaking from the tip.

“Oh, God, Loki, I don’t think I can keep going,” Tom gasped, voice thick with unnatural need, yet the sound of it was no less beautiful to Loki. Thomas had been warned, however, and no amount of pleading would help him in this.

“You can. Let me love you, Thomas,” he whispered against the man’s lips and as he did, Tom knew he could deny Loki nothing. Certainly not this. Not when there was so little love and caring that had been shown to Loki in the past.

Tom’s answer was to pull Loki’s head down with a hand at the nape of the god’s neck so he could kiss him hungrily, his tongue slipping past Loki’s lips to slide against his lover’s in that all-too-familiar dance. As he did this, the actor shifted to press his hips up into Loki’s and grind his length against the god’s hip, groaning at the wonderful friction he found.

Loki’s magic was once again serving its purpose, making everything feel so much more intense than it normally would have. With the freedom to move his hips at last, Tom took advantage and rutted shamelessly up against his lover, feeling Loki’s hips shift to return the favor until their cocks were slotted together, heated flesh meeting and slicked with the precome that had managed to escape from both of them.

While Tom was distracted as they moved together, Loki performed a quick spell and Tom suddenly felt his insides slicked with lube to prepare the way for what was to come. The sensation as well as the knowledge of what Loki had planned left him groaning against his lover’s mouth, spreading his legs further in silent invitation.

With a quiet chuckle, Loki slipped one hand between them and slowly eased his index finger inside that tight heat, feeling slick muscles give way slowly and contract with each jolt of pleasure that ran through Tom’s body. 

Once his finger was all the way inside, Loki went about carefully preparing his lover with slow thrusts of that finger. The tight heat surrounded a second finger as well when he felt Tom was ready for more and Loki made sure to scissor those fingers back and forth to help stretch him a little more.

Tom’s eyes were tightly closed, hands clenched around fistfuls of the sheets. It was an effort to relax when all he wanted was to push Loki down onto the bed then ride him until they were both screaming from the pleasure of it. They’d done it before and Tom had loved it every time. Yet he knew this time, Loki had a plan that he needed to stick to. So, with supreme effort, Tom laid there with his legs spread, letting the god do whatever he pleased.

The third finger was almost Tom’s undoing. With his orgasm held off once more, the burn was almost pleasant as he was stretched further, his head thrown back on the pillow. His eyes flew open as a deep groan left him. Loki had found his prostate and was teasing it mercilessly. The groan became a series of breathless and needy cries. Apparently Loki had been waiting for just the right moment to seek out that hidden little bundle of nerves and was taking great satisfaction in playing with it now that he had located it.

Loki finally granted him a reprieve when he removed his fingers from inside the mortal’s body. Tom felt empty and hated it, but he was grateful for the chance to draw a proper breath at last. His fair skin was flushed, short hair a mess and Loki committed this image to his memory, knowing he’d never want to forget how completely beautiful and debauched his Thomas looked, all because of him.

It was only for a moment that he allowed himself to look and savor, however, using his magic to cover his own rigid length in lube before he took his place once again between his lover’s bared thighs. Lowering his head, the ends of his dark hair brushing his lover’s skin, Loki kissed his Thomas tenderly, hands braced on either side of Tom’s head to prop himself up.

Tom’s arms came around Loki immediately, holding the god tightly against himself as he sought to return that kiss. His lips were soft and swollen from their earlier kisses, the actor’s body utterly pliant and ready beneath the god’s and Loki was quick to take advantage of that fact.

Positioning his hips, the head of his cock nudged at Tom’s entrance gently, the actor gasping as that first ring of muscles was breached. His eyelids fluttered, breath quickening once again as Loki slowly pressed forward to fill that emptiness Tom had lamented, to make them both whole again.

Their bodies were a tangle of limbs and Tom shuddered when Loki was seated fully within him, his kisses almost feverish as he spread them from Loki’s cheeks and jaw down his neck then back up to his lips, his breath hot against the god’s silken flesh. Loki smiled as each kiss landed on his skin, then returned the one that came to his lips, but at the same time, the trickster let his magic go.

He held nothing back, letting the full force of the spell he’d worked take hold and if Thomas had thought the magic strong before, he would quickly be proven wrong. Those blue eyes widened as the magic consumed him and his lover began to move, hips shifting to begin thrusting steadily into the willing body beneath him.

Tom’s cries filled the room, short nails dragging down Loki’s back to leave long red lines in their wake as the mortal’s hands scrambled for purchase. Loki shuddered with glee at the sensation, increasing his pace until he was driving himself into his lover’s body hard enough that the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was easily heard intermingled with the actor’s sounds of pleasure.

The headboard was smacking the wall with each of the god’s powerful thrusts and Loki gripped Tom’s legs beneath the knees to spread him even further so he could thrust deeper still. There would likely be fingerprint shaped bruises on the pale flesh afterward, but neither could bring themselves to care.

Loki lowered his head slightly, bringing it closer to Tom’s. Those deep green eyes watched every movement on his lover’s face from the way he clenched his eyes shut to the way his jaw dropped and he screamed when the head of Loki’s cock found his prostate and drilled into it repeatedly.

“Mine,” Loki growled, the word fiercely possessive yet even through the fog of pleasure and arousal in his mind, Tom could hear the love in that one word as well.

“Yours,” he gasped, shaking hands rising to frame his lover’s face, the mirror of his own, as Loki thrust into him.

With that one breathless word, Loki let go and he took Tom with him. The mortal screamed as his body once more was granted release, though it felt as if Tom came harder than he ever had before, his vision going white to the point that for a few seconds he feared he might actually pass out from the force of it. His semen was hot and thick on his abdomen and chest, his muscles clenching like a vice around Loki’s cock.

The god threw his head back, neck bared as he screamed his mortal lover’s name, the god claimed just as surely as the human had been as Loki spilled himself into his beloved, hips moving jerkily for several moments before he slumped atop Thomas, panting.

The mortal’s body was quivering beneath his, but that didn’t stop Tom from clinging with his arms wound tightly around Loki’s frame. Tom buried his face in the god’s neck, breathless yet wonderfully sated, skin damp with both tears and sweat.

“I love you, Thomas,” Loki whispered into his lover’s hair softly, the words rarely spoken by one who knew that such things could so easily be false. Yet they were never false when he uttered them to this man, “For all my days I will love you.”

His heart raced from more than just their exertions, joy filling the mortal to hear those words from his lover. Tom shifted his head to press a tender kiss to Loki’s cheek, lips quivering slightly against the god’s skin.

“I love you, too,” he whispered in turn, hand stroking over Loki’s hair, “With all my heart, Loki.”

Loki kissed him tenderly then, this mortal who, against all the odds, had managed to claim the God of Mischief, before finally shifting to lie beside him in bed. He pulled Tom into his embrace, bringing the blankets up over the both of them.

“Sleep, my heart. I shall guard your dreams,” Loki murmured, brushing one last kiss to Tom’s brow as he felt his lover succumb to his exhaustion, cradled in his god’s embrace.

Tom fell asleep with a soft smile on his face and Loki guarded his precious mortal lover all through the night, just as he’d promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
